


Test of Wills

by TheIkranRider



Series: Sleepy Hollow TV Stories [2]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Brainwashing, Drums, Indian Character, Native American Character(s), Other, Past Brainwashing, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: A canon fic for the TV series. From a traumatic past experience, Gavin recalls the time when he was mesmerized by Native American drums; ironically, this gives Henry the advantage. Will Gavin overcome his repressed memories, or succumb to Henry's evil will?
Relationships: Ichabod Crane/Henry Parrish
Series: Sleepy Hollow TV Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870675





	Test of Wills

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sleepy Hollow, it belongs to Fox. However, I'm a huge fan of the series and this is my first fic for it. Enjoy!**

A few days have passed since their encounter after the Pied Piper. Yet again, Abbie is teaching Ichabod how to drive in the precinct's lot. He barely had control over the car as he slammed on the brakes and cursed to himself,

"How can I handle such a bloody contraption!?"

Abbie assured him he was getting slightly better, but he needs to keep in mind he's no longer handling a horse.

Gavin whistled and showed up with a huge stack of papers in one hand. Apparently they were printouts; a study guide he made to help Ichabod pass his upcoming exams. While Abbie appreciated his hard work, saying it could help him a lot, she gave him a goldenrod invitation to a reservation at Highland Falls tomorrow at noon. The ride will be a couple hours so they must leave around 9 am.

Gavin's face went pale. Abbie wondered what was wrong, but Ichabod already knew.

On the night after they beat the Piper, Gavin visited his cabin. The novice was still furious over Ms. Lancaster's actions involving the averted sacrifice of her only daughter. Since Abbie was a friend of hers, he avoided any contact with her. He recalled saying that Abbie isn't the only one who'd slip into a trance by a musical instrument. But he never had a chance to explain it, and the Freemason was curious. Since he had past ties with the Mohawk and the Shawnee, he'd rather talk to him.

Gavin hadn't told many people about it, but during early grade school he was on a field trip to a reservation. He and his classmates sat before a ceremony started. But when he heard the drums and chanting he felt very strange. He began to slip away; his head felt fuzzy, his heart and pulse slowed down, his body became numb and he just...couldn't look away. His eyes and mind were fixed on them.

It was as if, like Abbie, he was going through some kind of hypnosis. Later, he felt an urge to join them, but he mimicked the drums' rhythm instead. Even as it ended, he still couldn't shake off the so-called thrall he had.

"I'm not crazy, am I?" he asked with a shaky voice.

After a brief pause, Ichabod said, "...Not at all."

Gavin couldn't help but wonder why he sunk under. From experience, Crane said the drums have some interesting effects: it's almost like witchcraft, they have their own magic. Whether it'd be for communication, preparing for battle, or even changing the weather to preserve their crops.

Perhaps Gavin was too sensitive of their powers. Then Ichabod wanted to conduct an experiment, listening to a recording with a portable tape player and a pair of earphones. Surprisingly, the effects were just like he said.

He has been trying a defense mechanism, to use the tempo and recite a song that has the same rhythm; however, he never used it. He hopes it'll work this time. Abbie suggests to bring his earbuds he used before he faced the Piper. Eventually, he accepted

The next day, they were getting ready at the cabin. Gavin brought his I-pod with him so it'd be a good idea to train himself using any speed.

They arrived at around 11:20, and Gavin was very nervous; he assured himself he'll be alright as long as his friends are with him.

Ichabod actually appreciated the place. Then Gavin heard a steady rhythm in the distance. He started to stray as he unconsciously followed it. Then, realizing what was happening, he hurriedly grabbed the earbuds as he struggled to block the spell. But they slipped out of his hands and landed on the ground. He tried to look in his pockets, but he couldn't find them. Moments later, he succumbed to the trance once more.

Crane was impressed of what he's seeing but Abbie noted to him that Gavin disappeared.

The closer he got, the deeper the hold. Gavin went to a clearing, and numerous tepees were in his sight. As he approached nearer, the drums stopped. One of the tribesmen stood and said they'd been expecting him, Chief Parrish awaits him.

They escorted him and he saw an old man wearing a large headdress with numerous feathers. Gavin bowed down to him and the chief spoke in a vehement voice that he was glad Gavin could join them. Gavin said he was honored to make his acquaintance. They escorted him, changed him, and put war paint on him. He was now known as the Battle Hawk of Darkness and the trance grew deeper.

His first job is to let the Witnesses find him, then he shall strike them. But keep Crane alive so he could suffer while Abbie is being slayed. Gavin accepted with gratitude.

The duo couldn't find Gavin in the area, not even in Abbie's van. She wondered where could he have gone.

Ichabod insisted he probably heard the drums just as he did all those years ago. He must've followed them to where the village may be. They began their search and found the clearing.

Abbie noted to Ichabod she found the earbuds Gavin dropped and saw the tepees. The village was empty, but he suggested to look in the chief's tent, which could be in the center, while she looks in the others.

It, too, was barren and he called Gavin's name a few times. Slowly, Gavin emerged from under a wooden table. He saw his target and he ran to him while giving out a war cry.

At the last moment, Crane turned and braced himself; he recognized him despite the outfit and his menacing eyes.

He was wearing black feathers on his shoulders and some were sticking out of the lower part of his back, he had a blood-coated headband with feathers hanging down from the back and sides. His face was covered in red war paint around his eyes and going down his cheeks, as well as having a hawk emblem on his bare chest. And from the waist down, he was wearing black shorts and red moccasins.

They backed off and Ichabod asked what happened to him.

He was suspicious of Chief Parrish and how he took control over Gavin and the Onondagas. He told himself his orders and lunged at him again.

Ichabod held him back and assured he would not hurt him. Seconds later, Abbie showed up. Even she was shocked, as if he were a wolf waiting to attack! He mentioned the 2nd Witness and Crane said he's not himself.

Gavin elbowed him as hard as he could. He held his chest in agony as Gavin charged straight toward her!

Then she took out her pistol, which made him freeze. But he didn't waver as he said he'll return and he'll make sure the meddling Witnesses will meet their downfall. He ran out and disappeared within the brush.

Crane hobbled as he held his chest; Abbie said as soon as he recovers, they'll find him. He couldn't recall the tribes' enticement could make them act so viciously. He says Henry has complete control over Gavin's and the Onondagas' wills, using them as an army for the apocalypse because he's War. The real chief might still be alive, at least imprisoned, somewhere he can't be seen.

Dusk fell and Gavin told Parrish that he failed and couldn't face his enemies alone, at least not with a gun. But he had a better idea. So he rallied up his troops and let them know they mean business.

It bought himself some time to make a crimson broth. With the Blood of War, they shall remain in his control indefinitely after the full moon reaches its peak. He knows Crane will find Chief Turgado, who's bound against a tree.

He looked old, and his messy, long hair was hanging in front of his weary, hazel eyes.

Chief Parrish told Gavin to wait at the village and send the signal so they'll be ready to drink the blood. He confirms and Turgado pleas him not to listen, as he is a fake. Parrish tortured and stabbed him in the chest and he commands Gavin to go.

They found the bush after Crane was able to get back on his feet. The flashlights shown a deerskin sack loaded with various berries and herbs. Crane suggests they must be discreet as he reminded Abbie that they are masters of stealth and detection, much like the Mohawk.

They saw footprints and eventually they saw Turgado imprisoned. Ichabod rescued him as Abbie stood watch.

The chief opened his eyes and muttered, "Crane..?"

Ichabod was astonished of how he knew and Turgado heard from Parrish. Intros were made and he noticed the sack. They've come to save him and his people, and Gavin. He asked what happened, and Turgado explained:

About a day ago, he was returning from a hunt. When he got to the village, he saw his tribe acting strangely. They were like stiffs, hanging onto the man's every word. What was he doing, commanding his own clan?

They turned on him and as he ran, they gave chase. Warriors were on the prowl, and even women and children were influenced. He gathered all the ingredients in the sack they found to reverse the mind control spell he laid on them; it'll put them to sleep.

But it wasn't long before they found him. He didn't have time to make the broth. In desperation, he tossed the sack aside, and that was where they found it. He must make it before the moon rises to its peak in the sky-

"Crane!"

He looked and Abbie was ambushed by a small group.

He ran to her, but was struck by a dart in his leg, causing him to fall. Henry approached, and Crane was surrounded. Two red men held him up with his hands bound. Henry ordered them to take them to the village and prepare for the Blood of War.

Now free, Turgado challenged him to a duel to determine the fate of his people, and his friends. Henry accepted, they forced them away as he summoned War.

Back at the village, a drum was heard emitting from the center tent. They all knew it was Battle Hawk.

Ichabod and Abbie were forced down, and little by little, they joined in unison with him. The moon was climbing higher and the drums went faster, but Ichabod didn't lose hope. He told her to wait for the signal.

The drums were hit harder and the pace quickened, and the Onondagas were getting riled up. They were each giving a cry to the moon.

"Now, Leftenant!"

They managed to knock them out as they were deeply focused on the ritual. They found the sack and Ichabod grinded the stuff while Abbie discarded the blood. The ingredients were poured in and the drum stopped.

Within seconds they lowered the bowl and hid. Soon, Gavin emerged and the moon shone through the open hole.

"As Chief Parrish decreed, we shall drink the Blood of War and forever serve under his wing. We are now his entrusted army for the End of Days. For our chieftain, and our master, Moloch, and my brethren. We can all embrace it!"

He took a few gulps, lowered the bowl, and collapsed.

They ran to him and Crane tried to wake him up. But he was out cold.

He tells Abbie to put him somewhere safe, while he poured the bowl onto the tribes' lips. He needed a weapon and saw arrows within the tepee, and poured the broth on their heads before he loaded them up. He knew Turgado would lose, he must stop his son before it's too late.

Abbie laid Gavin in the back seat of her van and buckled him.

"Ichabod...Take care of...Ichabod..."

She promised she would before she locked it.

Just as War was making his last cut on a wounded Turgado, a dart flew into its neck; Henry felt it too, like a bug bite.

Then Crane blew again toward its leg. Henry saw his assailant for a second, then he blacked out, and War dissipated.

Turgado thanked him for the save then Abbie appeared. He assured it's over, at least for now. They went to the village and the Onondagas came to as their normal selves; in fact they could barely recall what occurred.

Turgado introduced the Witnesses to them and they stated what transpired. The Onondagas were very pleased.

Then he asked where "the kid" was. Abbie told him he's safe. He saw them as something more and they discussed about the war and their mission inside the tent where a bonfire was ablaze. He had a vision of demons, but he didn't think it'd be too close to home.

"I always thought the end of the world is a crazy horse's farce. But if what you are saying is true, our time is short."

He said he'll help them in any way he can, and he invites them tomorrow at the reservation. They could take "the kid" with them, if he's willing.

They would be delighted, but Turgado has a special surprise for Crane.

During the ride back, Abbie wondered where Gavin should sleep. He volunteered to let him stay at his place for the night.

He laid Gavin out on his bed, wished him good night, and eventually he slept soundly after changing him.

By the next morning, Gavin slowly woke up. Ichabod was watching over him as he began to stir.

"Ichabod..?"

When his head cleared, he asked if Abbie was all right.

Ichabod said she's fine and she'll be on her way here after she gets breakfast. Then he asked if he remembered anything.

Gavin hesitated, then in a groggy voice, he said he was at the reservation with them. Then minutes later, he heard drums far away. He looked and almost instantaneously followed them. He became mesmerized by the rhythm and tried and failed to fight it. Finally, he came to a group of tepees and saw the Onondagas and the chief. He remembered little after that.

His throat tightened as he said, whatever he has done, he's sorry.

"No, Gavin. It wasn't your fault. It was my son who had control over you."

Wide-eyed, Gavin was shocked. "What? He was behind all this? Why would he use me?"

Ichabod mentioned his goal of creating an army for the Apocalypse. And, somehow, he knew where he stood. He is the Horseman of War, after all. And he has the ability to read a person's sins. But he shouldn't worry anymore, now that his plans are foiled again.

Abbie appeared and this time Gavin wasn't nervous since he'll no longer be under Henry's spell.

Turgado met them and he gave Gavin a blood-red headband with a hawk in the center and two pairs of axes crossing on each side. Abbie got a special patch for her, and another for Jenny. They must keep the charms close to their hearts to protect them from evil spirits.

They also had new aliases: Gavin is Battle Hawk of Light, Abbie is Ruby Wolf, and Jenny is Maple Fox. And as for Soaring Crane...

Chief Turgado led him to his tent, while Gavin and Abbie found seats near the stage. All kinds of drums were set in a circle. The stage was covered with ashikos, crowdy-crawns, davuls, dhalaks, and djembes.

Inside, he was being decorated and dressed up. He had a large headdress with black and white feathers protruding from it, a beak-shaped covering for his nose, moccasins, and war paint. He's a full-fledged member and he'll be a part of the presentation.

They later saw him at the back of the ring. When the dance started, Gavin put in his earbuds, and watching the rhythm, he recited "The Catalyst" to himself.

Meanwhile, Henry awakened and plans his next move.

**A/N: The story was based off from an event from my childhood.**

**Turgado is a mash-up with Turgal, meaning Great Chief; and Cado, meaning Prudence.**

**Soaring Crane represents Ichabod's namesake. As well as his constant rise through his ranks as a soldier and his limitless, valuable experience.**

**I thought Ruby Wolf for Abbie was accurate, because she may be beautiful like a ruby, but just as sharp in looks, personality, and her skills. Also, she works well at night like an officer, she's strong and independent, and she could either work alone or in a group with efficiency.**

**Gavin does mean Battle Hawk, and Lucas means Light.**

**And for Jenny, Maple Fox was a nice touch: she's cunning in a good way, and maple could be an inspiration from her actress's Canadian roots, as well as her name, Greenwood.**

**The Onondagas are a tribe from NY, and I thought a destination, like Highland Falls, would be a decent location.**

**What do you think about this fic? Let me know in the comments. Until next time, see ya, Sleepy Heads!**


End file.
